Titan Fox
by Disciple of Revan
Summary: The war was over, but mine wasn't. Its just getting started. As long as Trigon has a way to enter the realms I can never be free from this duty that was placed n me. I will stop him and destroy all the evil in this world. In the final words of Lieutenant Tarquin Victus. Victory no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read my story Shadow Fox it would be best to read that first so your not completely lost. It's not finished yet but it will give enough background details so that you're not completely lost. I decided to jump ahead and write this part of the story because I'm in a rut and I hope this will help me pull me out. I have a series of stories that are currently in the works and they will be connected eventually. So I hope you guys and gals enjoy this new entry.**

* * *

The M-080 troop transport shook as it traversed the rocky remains of the great city called London. The Reapers really did a number on the city. A scowl was plastered on my face even as my body was jostled around.

It's a shame really; I wished I could have seen it before. Funny thing though, it wasn't too difficult for me to travel to Earth. The first time I did it was to bust Shepard out from the lockdown that the Alliance had him under, which was extremely difficult to do even with me using my Specter status. As with everything that has to do with Shepard it took a major event to get him out. The second time I came to Earth it's like this. Nothing but rubble and covered with Reaper forces.

 ** _'It won't always be like this,'_** Light, the fox spirit that lives in me, said, **_'After all of this is over you and the Normandy crew will have all the time to explore the galaxy.'_**

I snorted which caused the Alliance Marine beside me to look at me before he looked back to the floor of the APC.

 _'Do you really think we will get that freedom?'_ I asked the spirit cynically, _'It will be years before we get any kind of time off. We'll be too busy with the rebuilding and being hoisted as the saviors of the galaxy.'_

 ** _'That doesn't sound too bad right?'_** Light said with a little upbeat tone.

 _'Maybe,'_ I conceded, _'but first Daro'Xen must pay for what she did to me.'_

I felt Light's worry before she spoke again, ** _'I…,'_** she became lost for words for a moment but then found them again, **_'I wish things were like they were before.'_**

I didn't answer her. Didn't need to all my thoughts were open to her. She knew that I would never become that naïve child again. Swooping around like a moron with a childish sense of justice. I guess I should thank Daro. If she hadn't spaced my ass, I wouldn't have been picked by the Blue Suns which opened my eyes showed me how to truly save people.

By showing no mercy to those that spread evil, and having those that do shake to the very core with fear at the very mention of your name.

I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked up to see that it was a Krogan that bore the colors of Wrex's clan was the one. "What," I said as I stared at the Krogan's poison green eyes.

The Krogan grunted before he answered, "I know you," his voice rough like stones shifting together, "your Shadow Fox. I've heard great stories about your battles." The Krogan than punched his fist together, "I can be able to tell my children and grandchildren that I fought alongside the great Shadow Fox," his lips pulled back into a toothy smile, "or has his enemies called him…" Everyone in turned to look at me has the name rolled off his tongue.

"…the Crimson Fox."

Suddenly M-080 came to a screech filled halt and as soon as it came to a complete stop I was immediately up, "Driver Sitrep!" I called out.

"Convoy stopped sir," the Alliance drive said.

With a low growled I opened the door and stepped out into the wet evening. Once my feet touched the muddy ground I straighten out my trench coat and pulled my hood up. The sound of the rain that struck my modified Nightmare Armor was muffled as I walked towards the front of the caravan where Shepard and his team were at.

What a fitting name for my armor. During my six months before the Reaper invasion began, I traveled the galaxy in the name of the Council and Alliance to prepare for said for invasion. I didn't have the full support of the Council, of course, even though I thrusted the evidence in their faces. It was enough, however, for them to give me intel and get the ball rolling for the upcoming war. I was doing a raid on a Cerberus facility I came across the Nightmare Armor and took a liking to it, especially when I saw it in action during my fight with the Phantoms that were training at the facility. When the battle was over I helped myself to the armor.

The gold was repainted to a dark red except for the helmet which was painted black where I put two glowing red eyes and a smile filled with sharp pointed teeth. The Cerberus emblem was removed, obviously. I extended and connected the shrapnel skirt so that it covered the back of my knees. My armor's 'fingernails' were made out of the same material that the Cerberus uses to make their monomolecular blades, and as an added bonus I could retract them. Propulsion Packs, acquired from the Turian's, were attached in various place to help me get airborne and after a few adjustments, I could maintain altitude for a time. Other adjustments and upgrades were put in place to turn my armor into the perfect piece of equipment in my arsenal.

By the time I reached where Shepard, Garrus, and Ashely the rain had stopped but I could still feel the wet mist in the air, the cold kissed my cheeks and I pulled my face mask up to keep me warm as well to keep my helmet from fogging up when it covers my head.

"Vigilant," I called out to the Geth that was in my suits system, "Get me a status report of the space battle."

 _"On it Fox-Specter,"_ Vigilant responded, _"Requesting, processing, processing…"_

While he was doing that I told my suit's AI, Ed, to do one last system check, _"Already done, all systems are green and ready to go."_

 _"Fox-Specter, the battle in space is at a stalemate, with 1,453…"_

"I don't need the details Vigilant," I told the Geth. I had picked him up after we liberated Rannoch from the Reapers. Vigilant was one of the thousands of Geth that volunteer to integrate into Non-Quarian combat suits. With the help of Ed, Vigilant was able to assimilate with the suit and help him run my armor's higher functions and calculations while Ed was able to concentrate on more core applications of my armor.

I looked over to Shepard's M-080 to see that it was on fire and the front end had crashed into some debris so hard the front was crushed. I snorted, "This is why I didn't ride with you," I said with a wave to APC, "Everything explodes when you're evolved."

Shepard looked turned around to look at me, "Name one time," he said before he turned back to face the conduit over a hill of dirt and debris, our only way to get to the Citadel that was currently parked in the Earth's atmosphere surrounded by Reapers.

"Virmire," Ashley said

"Collector's base," Garrus chimed in

"Cerberus's base," I said

"Don't forget the first Normandy," Garrus said gesturing with his clawed hands

"And the Shroud," Ashley pointed out.

"And now that," I said pointed at the M-080

Shepard looked at and gave us the bird, "Fuck all of you," he said.

"Did that already," Ashley said with a smug smirk.

Garrus let out a chuckle, "Damn," was all I said before I turned around to see that the last of our army had gathered behind us. Nearly every species was gathered from all walks of life. Some looked determined others looked tired. I looked ahead at the conduit just in time to see Harbinger land. The ground shook a bit as the leader of the Reapers moved into position as its ominous yellow eyes aimed right at us. Yet it made no move to attack and neither did any other Reapers appear.

I guess they were confident enough to believe that they could stop us.

 ** _'With those reinforcements coming from the Conduit I wouldn't doubt it,'_** Light chimed in.

I looked down to see as per Light's word hundreds, if not thousands, of mismatched Reaper ground troopers, came spilling out of the beam of light. Not just the minor grunts either but the big ones like Brutes and even a few Banshees. Thankfully there were no Enhanced Reapers.

-o-

"Well that puts a wrinkle in our plans," Ash stated as the ground troopers got into position to protect the door into the sky.

Garrus shifted from his spot to lean over to Shepard, "We could use one of you motivating speeches," the Turian said to the Specter.

The human male meanwhile looked to the field ahead of him then to the troops behind him. Many of them had defeat written all over their faces, a few even looked like they were ready to bolt. "Not sure if there is anything I could say that could help," he said as he looked to his friend.

"Activate: Full Charge protocol," Shepard heard Sean say next to him. The Specter was slowly walking forward. Orange Omni Tech Armor surrounded his jacket and a glow of overcharged kinetic barrier began to shimmer in existence.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked just Sean stood on top of the mound of dirt and over the sounds of muffled battle he heard the kid take a deep breath before he turned around. When he got a look of Fox's eyes he could a see a small twinkle of determination along with a smirk underneath his mask.

That was the last time he would see Sean's face.

A whirl of moving parts was heard as the boy's face was covered by a helmet. Chills went down Shepard's spine as he looked into the eyes of the helmet.

Sean turned back around and took a deep breath as a monomolecular sword, Harrier X, and a Scimitar X materialized on his back. _"Gotta love the classics"_ he always said when he was asked about why he integrated older omni-tools. Seeing the kid in action and using the older tech to the max, Shepard was inclined to believe the merit of such words.

Slowly Fox drew the sword, the sound of metal scrapping metal drew the attention of everyone on the battlefield. The world was silent as they watched the boy.

Fox said nothing as he raised his sword to the sky. "DEATH!" he roared and charged.

A Krogan bellowed a great laugh. "I like it, short and to the point" with a battle cry, the Krogan followed.

"Hmph, as if I'm going to be outdone by him," Garrus said as he gave chase.

Shepard smile and charged as well with a scream of death flying out of his lips.

-o-

This is it. The final charge. Our final stand. Everything I've been doing for the last two and half years has accumulated for the grand climax. The success, the failures, the gains, the losses everything leading to this final run.

I couldn't help but smile.

Adrenalin coursed through my veins as my inner predator howled for the hunt. Tanks ran past me and with a quick glance back I saw that I wasn't alone. What was left of our ground troops ran down the hill with Shepard leading the way as always.

Bullets flew past my head as I ran towards the Conduit. ** _'No,'_** Light said with pride, **_'Today you are leading them.'_** I pulled out my prototype pistol the Sidewinder Mk 0, my contribution to the Andromeda Initiative. Finger on the trigger I released a volley of fire. **_'I can't be more proud of you right now. You had your ups and downs.'_** I jumped to the side in order to dodge a Reaper Beam. Without missing a beat I ran forward. ' ** _But you kept on moving forward. Never stopping, never giving up.'_** A tank blew up and began to flip in the air. I paid it no mind I as I slide down to my knees as it flew over me. **_'No matter what happens today just know…'_**

The tank crashed behind me and I heard my name.

 ** _'…I love you.'_**

I turned around and ran back to the down tank to see that Ash was on the ground clutching her sides. "ASHLEY!" I yelled as I sat down next to the human ready to apply medi-gel.

"Save it," she said, "I'll be okay."

"I've already called in the Normandy for medic-vac," I heard Shepard say over the sounds of battle. The sounds of said ship roared above me and I looked up to see our ship, no our home, landing near us. With a few swipes of my omni tool, I pulled out a large omni-shield and held it in front of me. Ed rerouted the suit power from the FC protocol to power the shield from my omni tool.

"I'll cover you, go!" I yelled out as a few mass accelerated rounds began to bounce off the shield. As Garrus carried Ashley, Shepard provided cover fire and I blocked any incoming fire. Soon we reached the Normandy and its fire team gave a hail of bullets.

This is it.

 ** _'It's time…'_**

I turned to Shepard who looked at the battlefield before Ashley began to say something. I continued Shepard's gaze at the battle. I watched as tanks were blown up, as our soldiers were slaughtered. I took a deep breath and turned around to see the back of Shepard's head. Quietly I made way so that I was right behind him.

I slung my arm over his shoulders and said, "This is it, Shepard."

"I know, one final push," he turned to me with a confident smirk as if this war had not weighed him down so much, as if the voices of the fallen didn't bother him, "You ready to go win a war?"

In the face of advisory, he was still strong like a beacon, a beacon of hope for the hopeless in the galaxy. I couldn't help but smile, "Yes, but it won't come without a cost."

Shepard couldn't help but nodded his head. "I thought we brought you out of that negativity?"

"You did, I was just thinking out loud. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

Without warning, I slammed my fist into his stomach. His armor around hand gave way and with a gasp of surprise, Shepard fell to the ground with me clutching him. I set him down and said my final words to him, "Watch over her for me will you."

A member of the fire team looked at me and I yelled, "MAN DOWN!" he ran over and helped takes Shepard into the ship. I stood up and began to walk to the edge of the ship. "Joker get the ship out of here. Shepard's down."

"On it."

The door to the hanger began to close and I ran but not before I gave one last glance to Garrus who's eyes began to widen as he realized my plan. "SEAN DON'T!"

"Take care of Shili you hear!" I yelled as I ran and jumped off the ship. I landed on the ground with a muddy splash and I turned around to see the Normandy fly off. "Be safe you guys."

With a deep breath, I face the Conduit. "Let's rock."

Jennifer Saunders, _I Need a Hero_ began to play through my suits speakers.

 **"Seems appropriate,"** Ed said.

A playful scoff escaped my lips before I ran down the hill dodging Reaper death beams and accelerated rounds from the opposing ground. "We're going to have a talk about your taste in music later." I then changed the song to Shell Shocked. "This is appropriate."

 **"Tsh asshole."**

A tank front of me blew up and I watched its carcass flail through the air. With an idea, I leaped into the air and with my monomolecular, I sliced an open door off. I spun in the air and my boots magnetized to the door. With my impromptu board, I landed on the wet ground. Like a pro snowboarder, I slid down the hill and with my Harrier I took pot shots at any Reaper forces that I came across.

After a sharp turn that leads to the death of a Marauder I straighten out saw a Son of Trigon, Greed to be precise. I snorted at the ridiculousness of the scene in front of me. A red skin humanoid dress in a two-piece black suit in the middle of the mass of Reapers the glow of his bright crimson eyes stared me down. I lowered my body mass and picked up speed. Out of all of the remaining Sons, this one is the one stand before me to try and stop me.

"Tsh."

I expected better like Suge, Wrath or, hell, Lust would be better than this chump. I guess he wants to die.

Well, let me give it to him.

 ** _'Yes…let's.'_**

I tapped into the power of the Nine-tail spirit that resides in me and used the fire to heat up the door under my foot.

Greed's smug smile began to change into a frown before his four eyes widen.

 ** _'Die you demonic scum!'_**

"Too late now bastard," I said kicked my board and with my hand hurled the door like a frisbee. When I landed on my feet I didn't even bother to spare the two-part corpse that fell to the ground. I ran with everything I had and not even the Brute that jumped in front of me slowed me down. In fact, it only helps me clear the way as I used its body as a battering ram.

Finally, I reached the Conduit with a roar jumped into the beam of light. The next thing I knew I was in a room. The emergency light gave the room an eerily glow to match the bodies. That's right…

…bodies.

Piles upon piles of corpses so many that I'm glad that my helmet blocked out any smells as I would have most likely been on the ground choking as the stench assaulted my enhanced senses. Rage began to boil in my veins.

So much loss of life. So many innocents dead. I failed them.

At the end of the room, the door opened letting in two Cerberus Troopers as they hauled another corpse. A young Turian boy who couldn't be any more than fifteen. Too young to lose his life.

A snarl formed on my face and bloodlust growl escaped from my lips. My grappling hooks slithered from my arms and hit the grown with a clang.

The troopers dropped the body they were carrying and unholster their guns. "Oh shit it's the Crimson Fox," the one on the left said as he slowly began to back away.

 _"I'm going to gut you all,"_ I said before I began my slaughter.

-0-

"Damn it," Jack cursed as he stood in front of a console. He was so close to finally control the Reapers. This is all he had left. His main Cerberus headquarters was destroyed by Shepard, all of his assets were gone thanks to Fox. This is all he had left. To save the humanity and the galaxy he had to control the Reapers. He had to do it now.

The sound of gunfire erupted behind him and The Illusive Man turned around to see what the commotion was about. His guards moved to stand between him and the only way in or out. The gunfire stopped and the sound of heavy breathing and fast footsteps echoed the quiet room. The guards took aim at the entrance while Jack cursed for not bringing a gun with him during his mad rush to get to the Citadel.

A lone Cerberus trooper came into view, and although his helmet covered his face Jack knew fear was etched on it. "Help its…" the trooper didn't have a chance to finished as a pair of wires appeared from behind him and wrapped around him and yanked him into the darkness with a scream. The scream was silenced by the sound of rips and tears. The two guards looked at each other before the opened fire in the area.

"Damn it," Jack cursed as the troopers unleashed bullet hell down the hallway. He knew who it was. The leader of the terrorist group for the first time regretted a decision. He always thought of every angle and only made a move when it would absolutely benefit him. In his defense, he never knew that the boy would shift so far so quickly.

The troopers went to reload but were interrupted by the sound of something flying through the air. The next thing Jack knew his guard's heads exploded. He winced as the mist sprayed around. The corpses fell to the ground with a thud, Jack looked up to see Fox walking towards him in a quick yet relaxed pace as if he was just out on a quick walk.

 _'Well let's hope I can try to talk to sense into him,'_ Jack thought and opened his mouth only for everything to go black with a bang.

-0-

"You can fuck right off," I said as I went up to the console. The body of Jack Harper stumbled backward and fell into zero gravity and floated. I have no time to deal with some asshat's deluded monolog. Besides I've waiting to do that for a long time.

" _This is Admiral Hackett, does anyone copy?"_ my comm. went off. _"Did anyone make it into the Conduit? Damn it! Someone pick up!"_

I tapped the side of my head to open communication with the admiral. "Hackett, it's me, Fox."

 _"Fox thank Christ someone made it through."_

"The ground force?"

 _"Decimated. So far no word on survivors."_

I paused in my work to momentarily mourn the loss of lives. "Let's make their sacrifice worth it then. Let's shove this thing so far down the Reaper's throats their past will feel it." I returned to my work with rage in my veins. That rage fueled my fingers to move faster than ever before. My work was disturbed by the platform beneath me shifting as it moved upwards. "Almost done."

 _'Here we go.'_

 _ **'You got this.'**_

 _"Shepard got a hold of me,"_ Hackett said, _"He's pissed by the way and wants to give you a piece of his mind so you better come back 'that's an order'."_ There was a silence that settled in the environment I could still hear Hackett but everything around me seemed to move and reacted without any sound. It was like watching a silent movie.

"That sounds like him."

 _"Any particular reason why?"_

"When this war ends the people will need a beacon to rally behind. Something to guide them as the galaxy moves forward, to heal. Shepard has to be that beacon. No one else could unite so many races, an entire galaxy like he could. The people know him and revere him."

 _"And you?"_

I let out a chuckle as the platform stopped moving and I was greeted by the Star Child. "I'm just some punk kid trying to be a superhero. A broken shell of a kid." I cut the feed as the Star Child began his or its triad about the necessity of the Reapers. I let it go to give Ed time to do his thing. While I did so I thought back on this whole adventure. To think three years ago the only thing I had to worry about was whether or not I had split personalities and homework.

 _ **'I remember those times,'** _Light chimed in, _**'those were difficult times.'**_

 _'Nothing compared to all of this. Compared to what we're doing now it seems childish.'_

 _ **'Not childish, that helped make you into the man you are today.'**_

 _'Even though I killed, even though I did it without mercy and in such a brutal manner.'_ Outside I watched as a Turian capital ship was destroyed by a Reaper dreadnought. More lives lost. I hope she is okay. The Normandy shouldn't be out there but knowing Joker he wants to be in his element.

 _ **'Your actions are shaped by the world around you.'**_

 _'Only because I let it.'_

 _ **'Would you change it through?'**_

 _'To be honest, not really. The only thing I would change would be my failures in this universe.'_

 ** _'Sean please, don't…'_**

 _'I know, it wouldn't do them justice if wallowed in self-pity. It would be an insult to their memory.'_

There was another long silence as I watch as a Reaper was taken down. **_'I'm proud of you.'_**

 _'Thank you, I hope your next host has a better luck in life than I.'_

 ** _'I say you're pretty lucky.'_**

 _'Yea I had a partner like you in my life watching over me.'_

 **"Sean, its time."** Ed chimed through the suit's internal speaker.

"The download is complete then?"

 **"Yes."**

"Then let's do this then," I pulled up my omni-tool and went into the inventory to pull out a very special grenade. In a moment a bright blue sphere formed just above the palm of my hand. With a thud, it landed and I grasped it as if was a child. A sense of peace swept over me, I was content with the choice I made.

"You have made your choice then?" the Star Child asked.

"So I either have to choose option A, which controls the Reapers the price of that is that I lose my body," I stepped around the console so that I was in front of it. Leaning against it my helmet became undone and was stored away. "Then there's option B which is I destroy the Reapers along with all synthetic life in the galaxy which includes the Geth." I began to bounce the grenade in my hand as I motion said choice. "And let's not forget option C which is that I fuse all organic and synthetic life together and create some kind of hybrid creation like a two-year-old with an easy bake oven."

"Yes," was the two-tone answer.

"But you forgot a few things in your 'calculations'," I made air quotes. I watch in amusement as the Star Child cocked its head in confusion. "Let me break it down for you."

"When Reapers indoctrinate people there is a constant signal that is driven into the mind of the subject. It's also the same signal that Harbinger uses to 'Assume direct control' of the Collectors, and funny enough the same signal that all the Reapers use to communicate with each other. The same signal that I was able to harness and create enough blockers for High Command," I pulled my lips back and showed a few of my canine teeth, "Including the Normandy Crew."

I think the Star Child actually twitch, "After a very long and grueling with the help of my partners I was able to create a program that I kept secret from everyone." I leaned down so that I hovered over the apparition. "Can you guess what that program does?"

Silence.

"No? Then let me tell you," I leaned back on to the console, "It locks on to that signal and sends out a pulse and kills everything connected to it."

"No…"

"Oh yes, I'll tell you though once the Geth took the Reaper upgrade it was really hard to work around it thanks to Vigilant I was able to do so just in the nick of time. The only drawback is that it requires a lot of power and signal strength for it to be effective." I waved my arms around to the room we're in. "And would you look at that you have given me exactly what I needed."

"So how 'bout I choose option D! I BLOW YOU FUCKERS SKY HIGH!"

"Impossible!" the Star Child screamed, "There is no conceivable way for you to break the code."

"BITCH I'M THE CRIMSON FOX! I DO THE IMPOSSIBLE EVERY. FUCKING. DAY!"

I reached down and slammed the button on the console that would activate the program.

"NOO!" the Star Child yelled as it grew an extra pair of eyes and grew an extra ten feet. I didn't bother to react or study the thing any further. I just ran to the power conduit and threw the grenade. As it left my fingertips it began to glow blue and hum. With a satisfying *stick* the grenade stuck to the conduit and glow as bright as the sun and hummed.

I spun around and with a blast of fox fire I propelled forward and slammed into the four eye beast as it tried to reach the grenade. The beast stumbled backward and I back flipped backward to gain some distance. When I landed I pulled out my pistols and unleashed hell on Trigon's avatar. It didn't do any damage but then again I didn't have to kill it just delay it for a bit.

When the humming reached its peak I stood up and holstered my guns. "Time's up."

The Star Child let out a roar of fury as the grenade went off which caused an explosive chain reaction. The entire station began shuttered as it prepared to fire.

 **"It's been an honor to fight by your side,"** Ed said

 **"Fox even though my sentience has been short I am…glad that it was with you. My only regret is that I never got the chance to what the galaxy looked like,"** Vigilance commented.

Star Child turned its head to me and I got ready to fight, "The feelings mutual guys. Now let's make this end, such an end." With a battle cry, I ran towards my prey for the final greatest fight. The fight for the future of the galaxy, for the future of the love of my life and our unborn child.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE BOY!" the Star Child said as he pulled its fist back, but before our fight could begin the Star Child exploded into dust. I landed on my feet and looked around to see what caused my opponent's sudden disappearance. My eyes widen in shock as I saw that everything at a standstill.

"My my I'm impressed." A voice said behind me and I turned around and saw that there was a man in a black cloak. "Let's not waste time with all of the minor details like names and explanations shall we."

"What are-?"

"Oi what did I just say!" the man sighed, "Look I know you have questions and I do have the answers but they will have to come at another time. To shorten things up I'm the man who made sure you arrived safe and equipped for your journey and perhaps gave you a shove here and there." The Man clasped his hands together, "Now I'm going to take you to the DC verse like you were supposed to be. Any questions comments or concerns?"

"Yes-"

"Good off we go!" he clapped his hands and light shined my world before nothing.

-0-

 _"The war is over."_

On the planet, Eden Prime, hundreds were gathered and many more were watching.

" _The Reapers have been defeated. Against all odds, and in the face of the greatest threat this galaxy has ever known, we survived. We suffered many losses. The relays are severely damaged, but we won. This victory belongs to each of us... every man, woman, and child. Every civilization, on every world. Now, as we take our first steps toward restoring what we lost, we must remember what it took to win. This wasn't a victory by a single fleet, a single army, or even a single species."_

In one of its many grassy fields was a gathering of every head of state of each species as well as other important figures, but none as important as the crew of the Normandy.

" _If this war has taught us anything, it is that we are at our strongest when we work together. And if we can put down our grievances long enough to stop something as powerful as the Reapers, imagine what we can achieve now that they are defeated. It will take time, but we can rebuild everything that was destroyed. Our homes, our worlds, our fleets and defenses. All of this - and more. Together, we can build a future greater than any one of us could imagine. A future paid for by the sacrifices of those who fought and died alongside us. A future that many will never see. And while we still have many challenges ahead of us... We can face them together. **And we will honor those who died to give us that future…"**_

"To do so we commemorate this monument to them."

On stage, Admiral Hackett finished his speech as a curtain was dropped to reveal a statue that towered over all. Beneath that statue were planks full of names. Names of all who had fallen during the Reaper War. The statue depicted soldiers of every race that had fought against the Reapers. These soldiers charged forwards guns raised, and leading the charge was none other than Shadow Fox.

The reveal was met with a round of applause by all who were there. Only when Admiral Hackett raised his hands did the applause died. "Although we never truly repay the debt we owe to these men and women who fought and died so that we could live. We can make sure that their sacrifices were not in vain. Therefore all proceeds that the Freedom Monument will go towards all who made the ultimate sacrifice…"

-0-

"I thought it would be bigger," Garrus said as he sat at the table in one of the local pubs. "How come we don't get our own statue?"

"Because you're not dead," Wrex commented as he downed the cup.

Garrus scoffed, "Well I think I prefer that then dealing with all the paperwork."

"You still do that?" Shepard asked with a grin, "I order someone to do that for me."

Wrex let out a bark of laughter as the Turian's face slouch in disdain. "Not everyone is an Admiral," Garrus spat good heartily.

"Not all autographs and pictures then?" Garrus just groaned in response.

"I can't believe it's been two fucking years," Jack droned as she ordered another round for the table. "Two years since we kicked the Reapers ass."

"I'm sorry I'm still stuck on the fact that Garrus still does paperwork," Joker snickered, "I mean come on don't you get the 'I save the galaxy' card or something."

"Bet the Turian lost his when he lost his quad to the Qurian," Grunt said mentioning the fact that Garrus and Shili got hitched a few months back. The table opened up in a loud roar of laughter and jeers at the newly married couple.

"Where's Shili by the way," Ashley asked as she came down from her own laughter.

Garrus grumbles, "She's still at the monument." The Turian glanced off, "They were close you know like brother and sister." Archangel looks to Shepard, "What about her? I thought she would be here you all things considering."

Shepard let out a deep breath as he sat back in his chair, "She's still working at the Citadel cleanup. How she does it and takes care of Kit at the same time is beyond me."

"Well you always brought together strong people Shepard," Wrex said, "Normal people would have given up looking a long time ago."

"Do you think he's still alive after all this time?" Ashley asked, "I know he's…different but even still."

"Trust my Ashley," Joker said as he leaned forward, "If Shepard can come back from the dead after two years then I'm sure something like this would be a cakewalk from him."

"Eh… let him be someone's headache," Garrus said as he rubbed his front plate. "You remember the time his arm was cut off."

Joker snorted, "Do I? I still get nightmares from that, 'Don't worry just stick back in it be alright' Honestly do you even think he knew it would work?"

"I'm just glad I don't have to deal with his dumbass self jumping out of my ship," Shepard commented.

Grunt gave a gravelly chuckle, "Those were always fun."

"But damn I miss him," Shepard said as he raised his glass.

"To Fox. The biggest pain in the ass the galaxy has ever known."

"To Fox!"

"My all who worship evil's might tremble at his presence."

-0-

I took a deep grasping breath and sat up. After a few moments of blinking my eyes to adjust to the blinding light, I was able to get started on understanding my surroundings.

Sand.

Sand everywhere.

That fucker dropped off in a desert. First an alley, now a desert.

I'm going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat began to form on my brow as I stood up and looked at the desert fauna. I pulled my omni-tool and did a diagnostic on my suit's systems. "Ed, Vigilant are you still with me?"

 **"** **Yea."**

 **"** **Affirmative."**

 **"** **Are we dead? Because if this is what the afterlife looks like for AIs then I demand a refund."**

 **"** **We are neither dead nor living, this 'afterlife' is an organic illusion to cope with the idea of dying."**

 **"** **I was being funny."**

 **"** **So was I."**

"Alright, you two knuckleheads knock it off and tell me where we are!"

 **"** **No go here,"** Ed chimed in, **"I can't link up to any satellites. The tech that's being used is archaic, but if you find me a port I'm sure that I can work my magic."**

 **"** **Crafting a recon drone,"** Vigilant said as my omni-tool glowed as the fabricator went to work.

"Can you guys tell me anything?"

 **"** **We're in a desert."**

I let out a sigh as I seethed, "This is not the time for you to practice your jokes Vigilant."

 **"** **I wasn't joking Fox-Specter."**

While I contemplated whether or not I could hurt the bastard my omni-tool pinged and the sphere was created in my hand. I grasped the sphere in my hand threw it into the sky, "Asshole," I muttered as the drone activated and floated in the sky.

 **"** **I'm getting readings from the drone,"** Ed said as my left omni-tool lights up with a map of the area on its interface. **"There is a road two klicks to the east. If you follow that to the north there appears to be a settlement of some kind."**

 **"** **According to the positions of the stars we are on planet Earth,"** Vigilant chimed in his information as well.

 ** _"_** ** _Well at least we were taken to the right planet this time,"_** Light groaned in my mind.

I said nothing as I looked to the horizon towards the direction I had to go. The sun had just risen above the ground. A deep breath later and a click of a button my helmet slid into place. My face began to cool as the suit's environmental control took effect.

As the sweat began to dry ED chimed in, **"You might want to cover your helmet. Don't need to be scaring the locals."**

Without breaking my stride I pulled my omni-tool and navigated to the suit's appearance options. A few swipes later and the paint job on my helmet changed back to its gold form.

I walked in silence through the sands, the only sounds that I heard were the ones that my boots made when it crushed the sand. While outwardly I was quiet, inwardly I was buzzing with thoughts.

What do I do now? I'm on Earth but when? I hope that this town has what I need, but then what? If I can be honest, I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting, of killing. Thanks to all of this I never actually got a chance to graduate school. Never got a chance to go to prom.

Never got the chance to settle down.

My thoughts began to wander towards _her_ and our unborn child. I was going to be a dad. The thought thrilled me and filled me with dread. Would I have been a good father? I never really had a father figure in my life. Well unless you counted Shepard, but still…

 ** _"_** ** _If you want my opinion_** ," Light chimed in breaking my thoughts, **_"I think you would have made a great father."_**

My lips pulled upwards slightly, "Thanks."

-0-

It was an hour or so later when I reached the outskirts of the town.

"Heavenly Junction," I read out loud.

The sign before me was at one point of time beautiful with its white painted edges. A picture of a smiling family driving into the sunset showed of happier times, but the constant assault of the sun and sand filled winds had chipped away whatever pride the sign once held. With a sigh, I deactivated my helmet and pulled up my hood as I headed into town.

The town itself reminded me of an old western movie that I use to watch. The only difference was that this town tried to modernize. A fifty's style café stood out from the wooden buildings and strip mall. Much like the sign that I passed the environment had taken its toll on the exterior. The paint was faded and chipped and the gas station out front looked like it has never been washed.

"Well, it's a start," I muttered as I made my way towards the café.

The door chimed as I opened the door. With a quick glance, I saw that it was sparsely populated. There seemed to be an old man sitting with an open newspaper, and it looked like he was the only customer in the diner. I spotted a waitress behind the counter.

Behind the counter was a girl fresh out of high school. Her golden hair tied up in a bun. Her diner uniform caked in grease stains that discolored the red cloth so that murk brown spots dotted it. Despite the tattered state of her uniform, the girl herself was a beauty. Blue eye's honed in concentration as she went about her work. Her skin was smooth and without blemishes, and a body of a full grown adult.

Beauty Queen came to mind.

 ** _"_** ** _She's a beauty that's for sure,"_** Light said with a giggle.

With a growl, I made my way to a stool and sat down. The spirit let loose another giggle before she dipped back into my mind. "Be with you in just a second," the waitress spoke. The upbeat tone reminded me of Kelly Chambers.

I wonder if she survived or not.

An old, battered menu was placed in front of me as well as rolled silverware. I looked into the eyes of the waitress as she spoke, "What can I get you to drink?" a glass of water was placed next to me.

"Just the water please," my voice croaked from the dryness. I was made aware of how thirsty I was. I wasted no time downing the cup minus the ice. The cup clacked when I placed it down.

"Thirsty," the waitress said with a smirk.

"Depends…Sarah," I said reading her nametag.

"Depends on what? She asked with an amused smile.

"I'm I being charged for it?" I returned with a smile.

Her smile became brighter as she poured me another glass of water, "I'll be back to take your order," Sarah said as she walked away with a wink. I notice that she had an extra sway in her steps that brought attention to her backside.

 _ **"Look at you, slaying the ladies,"** _Light said with a giggle.

I growled at her again.

I looked through the menu lazily at the different food items. What caught my eye though was the dollar signs. Obviously, my credits are useless here.

With a sigh, I reached into my coat's hidden pocket and pulled out a leather wallet. My fingers gently caressed the cracked edges. Its plain black body only slightly shined.

Feels like a lifetime ago since I lasted used this, but in reality, it's only been three years. I don't know why I kept it.

I flicked my thumb and opened my wallet and was smacked in the face with a photograph, a photo of me. Well the old me at least, I've changed a lot since then both physically and mentally.

 _'_ _Enough of this,'_ I thought as I opened the wallet fully and pulled out cringle bills.

Straighten them out I counted thirty-four dollars. Before I could begin to budget a plate containing a large burger and fries was put before me. I looked up to see the chef was standing in front of me.

"I didn't order this," I told him.

"On the house," his gravelly voice spoke of harsh experience. "We saw you walk into town, drifter."

It wasn't an insult; no he was just stating the face. "Besides," he continued as he pulled up his right sleeve to show off a tattoo of the emblem of the Navy Seals. "Us brothers have to stick together."

I leaned back slightly not out of fear, but out of respect. "Never said I was military."

The chef chuckled as he lowered his shirt. "Didn't have to, the way you walk, the way you scanned the room. It screams Spec Ops." He pointed at my chest, "Armor does too."

I looked down to see that my Nightmare Armor did stand out. Her in this world something like this is one of a kind.

My lips pulled back in a smile. I put my wallet back before I offered him my hand. "Fox, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, Spectres for short."

The chef took my hand, "Doug, Never heard of Specters," he raised his hand to silence me, "and it might be best if I didn't."

"How long?" I inquired.

"Fifteen years before I took a round to the knee," Doug told me, "Given honorable Discharge and now I manage this diner with my daughter." He pointed to Sarah.

I notice the glare he gave me when he pointed out his daughter. I knew what he was telling me, and his question proved it to me. "You have a girl waiting for you?"

I fought down the chuckle at the question before it died. "And a child on the way, but…I won't ever see them again."

A somber silence fell and I was vaguely aware that we had an ease dropper.

"You have my condolences, "the chef said as he motioned towards the plate of steamy food. "I'll leave it to you." With a nod, Doug limped away.

I looked at the back of the retreating cook and then to Sarah who jumped at being caught. She gave a hurried smile as she dashed away.

A breathless laugh escaped me before I dug into my meal, savory every juicy bite. I can see how this place can stay open despite its remote location. The love and passion spewed from every bite before long the plate was cleaned.

"How is it?" Doug asked from the kitchen.

"Shity, too much damn salt," I called back with a smile.

Doug smiled back catching on, "Well too fucking bad princess."

"Men," Sarah huffed as she collected my plate.

"I'll also have a strawberry sundae," I looked past the waitress's head, "and I'm paying for this one."

"Suit yourself," Doug said as Sarah went to go fulfill the order. While I waited for dessert I concentrated on the television.

On the screen, a woman with a black bowl-cut hair and a blue dress suit. It was a new channel and the lady was giving a report, at least the end of one.

"…and once again the city is saved thanks to the heroics of Superman. This is Louis Lane."

"Bah!" the old man spat, "the world was fine without those freaks. Back in my day, we didn't have…"

"Sure, sure Old Ben," Sarah said in a tone that showed that this is an ongoing conversation.

"And you kids make the issue worst," Ben continued his rant, "idolizing them."

I tuned him just a bowl full of strawberries ice, chocolate syrup, and cool whip was placed in front of me.

Sarah gave me a wink, which has led me to believe that this was not a normal serving. As she walked I admired the extra giggle in her step.

 _"_ _The girl's pheromones suggest that she wishes to mate with you,"_ Vigilant chimed in and Light and Ed started to laugh. I quickly punched the suit to shut them up.

The sound drew Sarah's attention but just smiled and ate the sundae.

The peace of the diner was broken by the roar of motorcycles. I turned around to see three hooligans during around whooping and hollering. One of them drove by and kicked a trash can spilling its contents all over the ground.

"Damn punks!" Dough seethed as he limped behind the count and bend over to grab something, probably the shotgun he had there.

"Dad!" Sarah said running over to her from my side, "Please don't, I'll clean it up later."

"You should have to!" he growled.

I turned to him, "Trouble?"

"Yea, Doug said as he shooed his daughter away, "About a year ago these Desert Snakes took over a bar about a mile from the way you came. They come into town once a month demanding 'protection' money."

"When you say 'took over' do you mean…"

Doug bowed his head, "They were good people."

It took every ounce of control I had to not snap the fork in my hand. "What about the law?" I asked hoping for some kind of justice.

Dough snorted, "Crooked as hell. He was practically running to them for a cut."

Snap

The fork in my hand broke in half "Sorry," I growled and put the broken utensil down underneath the gaze of a wide eye Doug.

Corruption urkes me, criminals disgust me.

Corrupted politicians and law enforcements piss me the hell off. They abandon their duty for the sake of lining their pockets, most of the time off the blood of innocent people, and because of their connections, they're practically untouchable.

 _'_ _Well most of the time,'_ I thought with a slight smile.

I didn't bother to look behind me instead of picking up the spoon and continued to eat my sundae. The boys continued to be a loud and a pain in the ass.

No matter how much I wanted to, it would best if I didn't get involved. Yet I need to figure out what _I'm_ going to do with myself.

Fate, of course, had other plans.

"Knock it off Tom," I heard Sarah say with a grunt I looked over to see one of the bikes, a long blond hair boy, getting a little touchy with her.

The other two goons looked more like punk rockers than motorcycle gang. One of them had spiky green hair and metal studs going up his nose. The other one had purple peach fuzz on his head. Almost every inch of his skin was covered in tattoos each of them wore blue jeans and a leather jacket.

Tom, on the other hand, did not have any punk like attributes, his dusty face was clean…ish.

"Still a punk, I muttered trying to eat my sundae.

"Tom! Please let me work!" Sarah pleaded as Tom grabbed by the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

The waitress obliviously wasn't enjoying the attention. "Come on baby."

"The lady said no," I called, "in case you're hard of hearing."

A blanket of silence wrapped the diner. I didn't pay it any mind I just continued eating my dessert. Three sets of boots got up and came in my direction.

 _'_ _So much for some peace,_ ' I spoke in my mind.

 ** _'_** ** _You could have said nothing,'_** Light chimed in.

 _'Yea right.'_

"I don't recognize you," Tom said as he took a seat next to me. "You new in town?" his tone told me that he wasn't here to be a good neighbor.

"Was out for a walk in the desert," I answered with a shrug and another scoop of ice cream, "stopped by for some food."

"A drifter eh…" Tome said with a chuckle, "So you're just going to blow on through." That got a round of chuckles from shithead 1 and shithead 2.

"You're hilarious," droned with sarcasm dripping from my mouth. I looked to the side to see Tom clenching his jaw.

"Since you new in town let me…"

"Wait, hold up," I interrupted him with an open palm, "Let me guess. This is the part where you say that you run the town and I need to do what you say? Oh, wait this is the part where you try and extort money out of me!"

A red-faced Tom snapped and flung my sundae to the ground, "Aw what a waste," I moaned at the loss.

That seemed to break the camel's back.

I was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and slammed into the counter. A glint caught the sight of my right eye. Tom had whisked out a butterfly knife and placed it close to my face.

"You're a smartass aren't you,' Tom glared at me with a bloodthirsty smile, "you don't want to know what we do to people like you."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be scared?" I said with a deathly calm, "because if it is…" I pressed the steak knife into his groin, "…you're doing a shitty job."

Wide-eyed Tom looked down to see the knife pointed at the family jewels.

I used that opening to grasp my cup of water and slammed it into his head. Tome let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground. A small grunt of pain left my lips as his knife slit my cheek.

Baldy swung at me, I grabbed his fist and head and pulled them right at the counter. Spiky charged at me and tried to tackle me. As he grasped my waist I held him around the chest to kill his momentum and to move my feet so that I held him better. A solid blow to his spine put him down.

A pair of arms held me together by the chest. Baldy had recovered and was trying to hold me down. With a growl, I flicked my hand upward and a knife shot out of my sleeve and pierced his foot. As he yelled out in pain my elbow came up and broke his nose I reached behind me and slung Baldy over my shoulders and slammed him on top of Spiky

Tom let out a grunt as he lunged at me with his knife. The blade bounced off my armor. I grabbed his jacket and delivered a headbutt. I drew my fist back and…

BANG

A single gunshot stopped everything.

The gun that went off belonged to a newcomer in the diner.

When I turned around I saw that the town's sheriff held up a smoking gun aimed at the ceiling. "Now that's enough," his voice slick and oily like the sweat that dripped off his weathered skin.

"Damn it, Patrick!" Doug roared at the man, "Don't shot that thing in my diner!"

Patrick just calmly holstered his sidearm and looked that the chef. "I'd watch your tone if I was you, Doug," he said as the glare from the sun shined off his aviator sunglasses chilled the occupants in the diner, "Especially since your behind on your payments.

I know that look. I've seen it countless times, from people. People with no conscience, no morality.

I let go of Tom and let him fall to the ground with a groan. "You're the law here?" I asked rhetorically.

The sheriff smiled and tapped his badge, "Yes I am, drifter, and I think you've overstayed your welcome."

And here it is, the crossroad.

I could just walk away and leave this place behind. That would be the smart thing to do. This town's troubles are not mine.

I could also stay. Make a life for me here. Clear out the bandits and lay my roots, give up the life I've lived the past couple of years. I'm still a damn teenager for Christ sakes! I have my whole life ahead of me.

Light let out a hum.

I let out a sigh.

I've made my choice.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulder, "I kind of like it." I kicked one of the bodies on the ground and it out a groan of pain. "Just gotta take out the trash and clean up a bit and this could be a nice little slice of paradise." My lips pulled back so that my sharp teeth were on full display. All six of them.

Patrick just sighs and pulled out his gun to aim at me. "You should have taken my offer," he said without remorse as he waved the gun in the direction of the patrol car.

"Come on we're going to take a drive."

-0-

 _'It's nice riding on the ground again,'_ I thought.

 ** _'I almost forget how it was like,'_ **Light commented.

The car shuttered as it hit something. _'I'm just glad that I don't have to wait in the hot sun.'_

The patrol car came to a stop and my view was obscured by sand and dirt. Patrick opened his door and came to my door and opened it for me. "My, my what a gentlemen," I taunted.

The crooked cop grabbed me and threw me on the sand ground. "You have a mouth problem," Patrick grumbled as he unholstered his revolver.

With a groan I pushed myself up to my feet. "it's a part of my charm," I told him when I dusted myself off. "Helps me deal with pissants like you."

Patrick growled, "For someone about to be buzzer food," he pulled the hammer back, "you sure are carefree."

I rolled my head around and popped a few joints, "Well that's because someone is going to die out here," I looked at him face relaxed, "it's just not going to be me."

"Is that so?" he leveled the gun at my head.

"Yep…"

"Kinetic barriers are running," Vigilant informed me.

"…but don't worry," I continued, "…you won't be alone in hell for long. Once I'm done with you the bikers will be next."

The gun went off and time slowed down. The bullet spun through the air as it sliced it like a hot knife through warm butter. The racing projectile continued on its trajectory until it came in to contact with my barrier. When it did the front collapse a little before it ricochets to my left.

Blue field shimmered around me as Patrick took a step back, "Who are you?" he asked with fear in his body. In an instant, I was right in front of him with his gun hand folded over his shoulder by my hand and with another around his throat.

"Death," I said to him as my armor's nails came out. I pulled my hand back and slashed his throat.

-0-

Sarah's stomach was queasy thanks to the smoke in the air and the stench of unbathed men. The waitress found herself in the lion's den. Slung around her should was a sour Tom. The waitress took some amusement at the beaten state of her captors.

She went with them in order to calm Tom down when he finally came to. Sarah looked at Tom who took a swig from his bottle. She lamented at the guy's fall. He wasn't always like this. There was a time when he was a kind and sweet boy. When they graduated high school something in him changed. He became angry and arrogant. In other words, he became a prick

Trying to get her mind off her current situation Sarah looked around the bar. It was filled with a bund of middle age men, and a few women, and a lot of leather. Some were playing pool and darts, others were drinking. She was reminded by the fact that these animals were enjoying themselves off the back of hardworking people.

Sarah's mind began to drift towards Fox she wasn't going to lie she found the man really handsome and was going to offer the drifter a place to stay. In her mind she fantasized about having a romantic experience with the 'wondering soldier looking for his purpose in life', but the reality is harsher than romance books.

She had hoped, of course, that Fox would be the Knight in Shining Armor.

Unfortunately, the knight was defeated by the dragon and was swallowed whole.

"Hey Boss the pig is here," someone yelled.

"Looks like he's taken care of the guy you kicked your asses," another biker laughed at Tom's group.

Tom's grip on Sarah tightened as his ego was bruised. "Let this be a lesson," he growled in her ear, "your mine and mine alone."

Sarah didn't reply but accepted the fact of life.

"That ain't the sheriff," someone yelled over the music which chooses that moment to stop playing. After that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the door.

FOOT STEPP!

The door swung opened to reveal a boy dress in a black hooded trench coat over armor. His face except for his eyes was covered.

Sarah was filled with joy that Fox was alive, but that feeling was overcome with shock and most importantly...

…Fear.

The Fox she met at the diner wasn't the same as the one that stood in the bar.

Fox looked around the bar appears to be on the search. When his eyes landed on Sarah's the girl felt a chill go down her spine. With slow deliberate steps, he walked towards her.

Tom stood up and charged at him, "You…" Fox simply grabbed Tom's hand and snapped it back. The sound of bone break echoed the bar, followed by a scream of pain before it was silenced by Fox's boot slammed Tom's head into the floor.

Without break his stride Fox went up to Sarah who unconsciously sunk into the couch. "Can you drive?" he asked.

In her current state, Sarah could only say "Wha…?

"Can. You. Drive," came the short and sharp response.

"Yes," she squeaked.

Fox tossed her a set of keys that landed in her lap. "Get in the cruiser and go home, your dad is worried about you."

"But…"

"Go," Fox cut in when he turned his back to level a glare at her, "now."

Sarah could see the soft eyes that she saw back at the diner. They spoke volumes of was about to happen. Just as quickly the eyes harden as her dad did.

The eyes of the warrior.

"Okay," the waitressed whispered before she stood up and ran out of the bar. A few of the patrons began to move in on Fox.

-0-

Benny sat at the bar with two glasses before him. One filled with spit and tobacco the other filled with whiskey.

He watched everything unfold. The leader of the biker gang smiled with his tainted teeth when this 'Boy in black' took down Tom. He allowed the girl to leave; she was Tom's issue, not the gang's

"Now," the boy began as he looked around, "Who's the leader of this bag of dicks?"

Benny let out a small chuckle as he spat a glob of tobacco before he reached over the bar and grabbed a sawed-off double barrel shotgun.

"I am boy," Benny said stepping off his bar stool gun in hand. "What do you want?"

The boy turned towards Benny and pierced him with his glare. Meanwhile the bikers the way seeing the shotgun in the boss's hand. "You going to leave this town right now and never come back."

Benny chuckled which morphed into laughter the gang followed his example and the whole bar erupted. One of the more intoxicated members threw a beer bottle at the boy.

Without looking, Fox grabbed the bottle and crushed it in his hands. The sound of shattered glass and bubbling liquid hitting the dirty floor quieted the room. Not by much as a few were still chuckling.

Benny waved his hand to the largest man in the bar towards the boy. "Get this clown out of here.

The giant man stomped over to the boy. When Benny turned around to spit in his glass he heard something hitting flesh and a sharp snap.

"Oh fuck!" someone exclaimed while someone else emptied their stomach.

The boss turned around to see the boy standing over a corpse that its head completely turned a full 180 degrees.

"I wasn't asking," he stated. His tone was cold as ice and his glare like steel.

Benny had to admit he was impressed. Dylan was seven feet tall and 350 pounds of pure muscle, and yet this boy took him down like it was nothing. Perhaps he could use him in his gang.

With his free hand, Benny reached into his vest's pocket and pulled out a fat bundle of cash and threw it at the boy. He caught it and examined it.

"There is more where that came from," Benny said, "Here's my offer. Since your here and Patrick isn't I'm assuming you killed him?"

The boy looked up but said nothing.

Benny took that as a yes.

"Well, that means that we need an enforcer in town…"

The next few words died in Benny's mouth as the roll of cash in the boy's hand burned. Slowly he turned his hand over and let the burning cash fall to the ground.

"Here's _my_ offer," he said when he stomped on the money and grounded it into the floor, "If any of you want to live, leave now."

Benny knew a meta when he saw one, and he also knew how much trouble they can be if left unchecked.

So without a second thought, the boss man raised the shotgun and pulled the trigger. The force of the shot caught the boy in the chest and launched him into the air. A satisfying crunch followed when the body landed on the ground. When the body slumped Benny lowered the gun and said, "How's that for a counter offer."

He looked to a few of the guys and pointed at the bodies with his gun. "Clean this mess up and get ready to ride," he lips pulled back in a snarl. "Looks like we're going to have to teach the townspeople a lesson."

"You should have taken my offer," everyone looked to where the body of the boy was at, and with horror, watched as the boy stood up and straighten his coat. He looked down his chest before he gave it a pat.

"That stung a little."

For the first time, Benny felt powerless, weak.

A golden helmet began to piece itself together around the boy's head before the color changed to black. Then a pair of red eyes 'blinked' opened before a pair of 'lips' cracked opened to show a row of sharp teeth. Some kind of orange constructs formed around his arms as he pulled his hands up. When he punched the air with both hands the sound of two shotguns racking a round reached his ears.

Benny then knew he was going to die, and so his final words were…

"Fuck me…"

-0-

With the hose, I sprayed water all over my body, helmet and all. My free hand moved around my body and scrubbed lightly. When I was done I set the hose down as the last few drops left the tip. A quick flash of fox fire dried me off instantly. With a quick tug, I straightened up my jacket and gave myself a quick look to make sure that I got all of the blood and gore off of me.

 ** _'_** ** _Probably should have done that before you dried yourself,'_** Light commented dryly.

 _'_ _Whatever,'_ I said back as I reached down and picked up a black duffel bag, and slung it around my back. The bag was filled with money that I collected from the safe in the office. Most likely it was the 'protection' money that the gang collected from the town's people.

On top of the duffle bag was a set of keys that I snagged from the remains of the 'Boss'.

Thankfully the keys were on the bottom half of him has there was nothing left from the waist up.

With keys and bag in hand, I sauntered over to the bike that was all by itself in the shade. I'm assuming that this was the boss's considering that the rest of the bikes were clumped together around the front of the bar.

"Well, only one way to find out," I said out loud as I came to the motorcycle.

Harley Davison was etched on the main body and my finger traced the charcoal black paint. Boss took real good care of it that was for sure. There wasn't a speck of dirt on it except for the bottom.

With a twist, I mounted the bike. I put the key into the ignition and gave it a turn. My foot worked itself on top of the kick starter and with a stomp, the engine came to life. I revved the engine a few times letting it roar. "This is a nice bike," I said as I drove forward.

 **'** **Don't forget your helmet,'** Ed reminded me as my suits helmet slide into place.

"Oh before I forget," I said my voice distorted by the helmet's voice scrambler. I turned around with my left hand stretched out an omni tool wrapped around it. With a slight twitch, an incinerate drone flew out and landed inside the bar. The drone landed on top of the alcohol that doused the bar with. Turned around I speed off towards the town without turning my back, even when the bar exploded.

-0-

The trip back to town was a quiet one with only the hum of the cycle underneath me. Even my mind was quiet during the trip. Nothing had changed since my decision back at the diner.

In no time at all, I pulled into town and parked at a gas pump in front of the diner.

If I was going to leave town I'll need to fill up on gas first.

As I came to a stop at a pump a chime went off inside the station, but no one came out.

Not that it mattered to me.

My helmet collapsed into my suit as I looked around on the bike to see if I could find the gas hole.

"It's right there," Sarah said from the side a small finger pointed at the silver cap at top of the fuselage.

"Right," I grunted as I used the motorcycle's key to open the cap before I reached over and grab the nozzle and began to pour gas in. As gas pumped into the two-wheeler I slung off the duffel bag and handed it the waitress. "Here is the money that I took from the safe," I told her as Sarah took the money, "It won't be enough to replace the amount that they took from you but at it should be at least enough to get the town back on its feet."

"Thank you," Sarah whispered.

I tapped the leather seat in the rhythm of the ticking gas pump.

"So you're leaving then," the waitress said breaking the silence.

With a sigh, I looked around the town before my gaze landed on Sarah, "Yes," as the simple reply.

"I guess I can't convince you to stay…" she trailed off a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

"Sorry, but no," I told her as I readjusted in my seat, "If you would have asked earlier maybe, but…there is something I have to do." My lips pulled up slightly, "Perhaps afterward I could come back, you do make a nice strawberry sundae."

"I think I can manage that," the waitress smiled as bounced a little, "So where will go next?"

Isn't that the million dollar question?

I know where I had to go…eventually, but what to do in the meantime? Should I just hang around Jump City until the time comes? Perhaps I should explore the world? In fact, the world is open to me now.

 ** _'_** ** _You could always go to Japan,'_** Light commented helpfully, **_'I'm sure the clan would welcome you with open arms.'_**

I leaned forward as I contemplated my options. A flicker of light in the side of my eye caught my attention. My eyes shifted towards the light and saw that it was the television in the gas station. On the screen was a news report that said:

 _Head of the Falcone family found innocent._

"I was thinking about heading to Gotham for a bit," I said straightening up at the same time that the gas stopped flowing. I pulled the nozzle out of the tank and put it back before I resealed the tank.

"You're going to kill again aren't you," Sarah said when I twisted the key.

My finger paused over the start button as I took in her words.

I respect the heroes and heroines don't get me wrong, but there is only one way to handle people like Falcone. Yea, I know who he is. It has been a while but I remember that name very well.

"I'll do what needs to be done," I said to the waitress as I pushed the ignition button.

The bike roared to life I was about to pull away when something warm and slightly wet pressed against my cheek. Wide eyes I turned to the source only to see Sarah walking towards the diner.

 ** _'_** ** _Hehe…'_**

 _'_ _Shut up!'_ I growled at the spirit as I took off down the road nearly missing an unmarked black van, my helmet slide into place as I raced down the dirt highway.

-0-

"Damn kids," the driver of the van muttered as the biker drove past him. He scratched his white goatee as he drove into the parking lot of the diner. When he came to a stop he threw the car into park and got out of the vehicle. Heavy combat boots crushed the gravel as the man stepped toward the diner.

Inside, sharp blue eye scanned the room until it landed on the chef.

Doug looked up and saw the man standing in his diner. "Sarah, go home," he said not breaking contact with the man.

Sarah, who was in the process of going through the duffel bag, looked up, "Why-?"

"Just do it!"

Sarah looked at her dad and the man in the diner and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll get started on dinner see at home." The waitress scurried out of the diner. When she left Doug spoke to the man.

"I'm guessing you're here about the job," Doug began when the man cut in.

"That someone already completed," he said with such detachment in his voice that sent chills down Doug's back.

Doug let out a sigh and prayed that he would live through the encounter with the world's most dangerous mercenary. "I'll still pay you for the job since you're out here."

"Don't," the man said as he walked towards the counter and took a seat, "Instead tell me who took my job."

Doug swallowed, he didn't want to sell the boy out, but he didn't want to die and leave his daughter all alone either. "Was it the white hair kid that pulled out of town?" the man inquired as he leaned forward his head rested on his clasped hands.

 _'_ _Shit,'_ Doug thought.

Slade Wilson honed his glare at the chef. "Tell me everything about him."


End file.
